Clash Beyond the Portal
by Younglover
Summary: Two girls that from the real world are transported to the amazing ninja world of Naruto. The two girls, Jean and Rebecca,meet new people and are trained to embrase there ninja skills to to acompany team 7 on a mission that will change there lives forever.


HEY HEY HEY. It's me here again with my bud Caboose were here to write something we just had to write after a dream I had hahaha. It has everyone we love in it and it is a bit crackish. Hehe but where would my fic be without the craziness right? After all if it wasn't then it wouldn't be mine hehe! Caboose here: hey there everybody ok now I am going to be helping my friend out here so go easy on me haha but no seriously I will be like emotionally scared for life and that's not good haha so yeah lets get on with the show!! NOTE: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jean POV

"Do we really have to do this Jeanie?"

"Yes Becca. And do you know why?"

"Cause we were bored? And we have no lives anyway?"

"No you dummy its because the professor from the lab asked us to."

"Yea but still its summer vaca and we are supposed to go to parties and junk not help the crazy old guy in the lab." Rebecca was complaining the rest of the way to the lab on our bikes. Names Jean by the way and the complainer is Rebecca, we live in a small town called Shadowfox. Nothing special goes on here since it is in the middle of now where land in northern Alberta and we are off the help the local scientist the lives here. Together we are pretty smart and I guess he needs help with other things to but all and all we have no idea what he would need us for. We finally arrive at the place, we get to the door and knock, Rebecca is still huffing but I'm used to it by now. A elderly man opens the door with a wide simile I guess he knew it was us coming to the door.

"Welcome ,welcome I'm so glad you were able to help me"

"Yea whatever." Rebecca mumbled under her breathe. I jabbed her in the rib.

"Sorry sir Rebecca is just a little tired this morning she really is a nice person when she wakes up." I smile sweetly as we walk in. We were sent to work right away Rebecca was to file papers to the right cabinet she wasn't that mad at it I think she kinda liked it. But unfortunate for me I was forced to put away glass jars and very breakable objects are bad for me because I am super clumsy with these type of things Rebecca knows that but works away anyway. Not even a half-hour later I already drop something." Oh crap Rebecca think fast!" I yelled to her she was 10m away form my ladder but was there in a flash and caught the thing with her 'talent' I quickly jumped down from the 27 foot ladder but landed gracefully on my toes ready to tell her never to use our 'talent' for that only to realize two things. I just did myself and the professor was staring right at us." Oh crap." Was all I could say.

Rebecca POV

When I met the Professor he was exactly the way I pictured, old, short, messy gray hair, outdated glasses, and on top of that he was way to excited for his age. Right away I knew this was going to be a weird experience, although Jean seemed to be completely clueless, and once again it didn't matter what I thought of the whole thing because you know someone 'needed our help' and unfortunately I cant say no, and Jeanie knows this all to well so she always plays the 'help' card. The crazy old man put us to work right away he made me do paper work you know put stuff in folders and then go and put it into a filing cabinet, yeah not my favourite thing to do but I am pretty good at it so it was no problem. On the other hand Jeanie was put to work, putting away very breakable objects on high shelves which meant she had to go on a ladder. Now let me just say that is not her cup of tea, she is probably the clumsiest person I know, even worse than me. And it seems I was right in being aware of Jean at all times, because she happen to drop something. "Oh crap Rebecca think fast!", was all I needed from her to spring into action, I loved to do that it was so cool, I know I'm not supposed to use my 'talent', at least that's what Jean tells me. I don't know why Jean feels that way its so fun and I feel I should be able to use it whenever I want, but I swore to her I would keep it a secret, although that went out the window when I jumped for the glass before it smashed to pieces. I knew I was in for an ear full when Jean got down from the ladder, but that was before she herself jumped down from the 27 foot ladder and landed right next to me with the grace of a ballerina. At that point I smirked at her, I knew I was safe from all of her criticism because she had just used her 'talent' too. "Oh crap.", that was all that came out of Jean's mouth, at first I didn't get what she was worried about, then I noticed she was looking at the professor who was also looking at the both oh us with a big smile on his face. That was when I knew that the old man had seen everything and all I could say was..."Oh crap!"

Normal POV

"Well done girls, I knew you two were just the right one's for my experiment. Come with me, we have no time to waste here." Jean and Rebecca stood in shock at what the professor was saying to them. Jean looked like she was going to have a heart attack, she was fidgeting nervously with the glass jar Rebecca had caught and handed to her, there was sweat forming on her forehead, and she kept looking from side to side, as if she was searching for a way to escape. Rebecca on the other hand was just staring at the professor, he was running around the lab from desk to desk grabbing files and random pieces of paper, and all the while he was muddering to himself excitedly all Rebecca could think about was how much of a nut he looked like. Rebecca didn't know exactly what to do and before she could really even think about it she said, "Ummm, professor are you okay?", he replied,

"Okay? I'm GREAT! This is exactly what I've been waiting for! My experiment is going to go flawlessly!". "Experiment!? What experiment!? What are you talking about?!", Jean spouted suddenly, she looked like she was finally back in reality, and she was staring at the man with a scared look on her face. Rebecca noticed that Jean was afraid of what might come next from the professor's mouth, so she decided it was time to get assertive with the crazy old man. " Okay buddy, you had better tell us what's going on right now!! Or I'm gonna start cracking skulls!!", Rebecca delivered this in the scariest and most serious tone she could muster."Yeah!", Jean yelled in a somewhat shaky voice. The old man finally said to them," Alright, but first please get your friend a seat she looks like she might faint.". Rebecca did as she was told and got Jeanie a chair from one of the desks, as she sat down and she noticed a relief that came from it, Rebecca stood behind, with her hands on the top of the chair. They both looked upon the professor and then he took a large breath in and let it out slowly, and he spoke. "Okay, we need to get one thing straight here first..., I know you two have powers..., I have been observing you for a long time and its safe to say you two have a real gift! And you have done a very good job of hiding it all these years as well." "Well, you know, we try!" Rebecca said cheerfully, "Ssssshhhhhhhhhh! Be quite Becca the man is trying to tell us something important and you have to cut in with your stupid jokes!", Jean yelled, "Okay! Sorry! But its true!", Rebecca said in defence, "Sssshhhhhh!!", Jean hissed once more. "Right well..." , the professor continued after clearing his throat.

"Ummmm, oh dear where was I...", he paused momentarily," Oh! Right! Yes I know of your gifts so there's no need to hid them anymore you can be COMPLETELY yourselves around me! Anyway to the point, because of these gifts you two have I need you to help me in one of my experiments.", Jean flinched at the word, every time she heard it she thought of old horror movies with the mad scientist and the monster and everything, then that made her think of surgery and injections of chemicals, all in all she just did not like the sound of it. " Okay but how can we help?", Rebecca asked, "Aaahhhh, but you see without you the experiment itself would not work!", the professor replied, "Okay then, what's this experiment all about?, Jean jumped in. Suddenly the professor looked almost scary, he had this look in his eyes that said he was serious and that what he was about to say would have to be taken seriously as well. "Alright, now I need you to listen very carefully, because this will depend upon your understanding and cooperation, okay?", the professor spoke to both girls looking deep with in there eyes to see that they were paying close attention. The girls both nodded and focussed there gaze on the old man, not looking away and keeping there ears open to gather every piece of information.

"Right then, the experiment is to get you two girls in a different dimension through ...", the professor walk over to a large object that had what looked like a bed sheet over it, then he looked at them again and smiled," this!", he then ripped away the sheet and revealed a large ring which was on a stand to keep it upright. The ring itself was quite thick and had a whole bunch of little lights on the inside of it, Rebecca and Jean both got up and gazed at it, Rebecca saying the only thing that came to mind, "Wow...", Jean just nodded." This is the portal in which you will pass through", the professor told them with a smile on his face, that's when Jean turned to him to ask him a question with a slightly worried look on her face, before she could even get it out the professor spoke. "Aahh, don't worry my dear, it is perfectly safe and yes it does work, I have tested it many times and even I have gone through myself!", "Really?, but if you have gone through what do you need us for?", Rebecca asked with slight confusion. " Well you see in my travels through this portal I have met many people and..", "So your saying there are people on the other side of this thing!?", Jean interrupted, "Yes but..", "So what kind of world is this??", Rebecca asked also cutting off the professor. "Oh, well you see it is a very special place and in fact it is quite unique, you see the place itself is in Japan but everyone speaks English, its amazing! And on top of that you see they are all ninja and that is there way of life!! Its almost like a comic book, with the ninja world and stuff!", the professor told them," Its amazing!!" he repeated.

"Right, okay it's a ninja world but we still would like to know why you need us", Rebecca said, "Oh right, its just you two are taking this in and your believing it most people would laugh and call me crazy, but I have to remember you two are different yourself your not like everyone else.", the professor said, "Okay well you see when I went through I met very nice people and managed to meet a woman who was in charge of the village I was transported to, which by the way in called Konoha the leaf village, and the woman was called a Hokage which is the strongest ninja in the whole village, she was a very nice woman and seemed fascinated that I was from another world and told me everything of there world." , the professor explained. "And now for the reason, you see the Hokage was telling me of a mission that she was going to send some of the ninja on and it was very important and an S rank mission which is the most difficult of all and only the most skilled ninja are sent and unfortunately they only have a few who are going to by present to take the mission and she needed a few more. That was when I remembered you two, I described your talents to her and she said there was no doubt that you had the blood of a ninja and the natural talent too. That was when she asked me if it would be possible to get you to come there and to be trained, become a full fledged ninja and then accompany the others on this mission.", the professor finished and looked at the girls in hopes of there cooperation, he really didn't want to let the Hokage down, he wanted to help.

Jean was looking less sick about this because it seemed safe enough now. "Ok and if we do this we can come back right?"

"Oh but of course when you both are finish and ready to come back." The old professor beamed at them.

I think we should do this Bec.

Are you sure Jeanie cause we could just get out of here if you want to?

No there is no reason for you to run and hide if we can help them and hey this could be fun what else are we going to do, this could be the summer of a lifetime.

Ok if your sure well do it, I'm in!

They both were out of the trans and agree the go thought the portal.

"Good good. There is no need to worry you will have all the things you need and they will already have rooms there and everything. All you will have to do is go thought he portal and ninja over their will be waiting to take you back to the village and you will meet the Hokage. Oh this is so exciting she will be very happy for your help you two. Oh and don't worry I will notify your families about being away for a while ok. Now if you both give me a second the machine will be ready." The old man was walking around the machine pressing button here and there it started up and began whizzing and making electrical noises. He had to shout over the noises. "OK ON THE COUNT OF THREE BOTH OF YOU JUMP IN GOT IT?!"

Both nodded walking up to it. "1.…." Jean took Rebecca's hand. "2.….." Rebecca closed hers around Jeans. "3.…. JUMP NOW!!" Both jumped though and the machine turned off in this world only to open up a portal in the ninja one.

The two girls were spinning though space and time both afraid to open there eyes. When they finally made it though there stomachs turned and then they both noticed they were in midair falling to the green floor below they both started to scream when two ninja came out of no where catching them both before either could blink. On the soft grass Jean got sick as Rebecca pulled herself together crawled over to Jean getting her to stop.

"Yea that was what the old man did to on his first trip but you'll get use to it here drink this." Jeanie took the vile form the stranger in one gulp it was gone Rebecca was drinking one as well. The unknown man took both viles helping Jean up and the other helped Becca up. "My name is Iruka and this is Kakashi we were sent by the Hokage to get you both but to keep things safer for us that was a sleeping draught so we will carry you both when you pass out."

"Hey that's not fair." Rebecca was already getting sleeping since she was smaller then Jean. "I'l-ll get yyyyou for thi-." She pass out without another word.

"Oh Beccy stop being so mean." Jean passed out Kakashi carried Rebecca and Iruka carried Jean. Both sound asleep only to awaken in the Hokage tower later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

Well that's it peeps hope to get some reviews that would be nice lol

Yeah man!! For my first story I think it kicks butt!! Lol but yeah some reviews would be lovely and don't worry more will come soon if you like it!! Or if you don't cuz I don't care I like to write!! Lol


End file.
